Traidores
by LilaSnape
Summary: Traidores. Porque a nuestra manera, alguna vez, todos hemos cometido una traición. Tenían sueños e ilusiones. Estaban equivocados o no. Pero tuvieron que elegir. Fueron los traidores de la saga. Viñetas.
1. Peter Pettigrew

Traidores. Porque a nuestra manera, alguna vez, todos hemos cometido una traición. Tenían sueños e ilusiones. Estaban equivocados o no. Pero tuvieron que elegir. Fueron los traidores de la saga. Viñetas.

**Disclaimer.** No sólo no soy J.K., sino que esta vez estoy publicando algo que me ha pasado por la cabeza unos minutos atrás. No es gran cosa. Pero me apetecía empezar por **Peter Pettigrew**.

* * *

Peter era un merodeador. Un Gryffindor. Un chico pequeño y asustadizo. Pero suficientemente valiente para travesar pasadizos de noche, o jugar con un hombre lobo, con Remus y su pequeño problema peludo, a la luz de la luna. Alguien que soñaba en destacar. Que quería recibir las risas y los aplausos de sus compañeros.

Cómo James cuando se despeinaba y sonreía con intención, atrayendo con ello todo tipo de miradas. Los suspiros de alguna de sus compañeras y la admiración de los alumnos de cursos inferiores.

Cómo Sirius cuando llegaba a altas horas a su habitación, con la corbata en la mano y la camisa medio abierta, impregnado en perfume femenino.

Incluso cómo Remus, cuando recibía una felicitación de Minerva McGonagall y les enseñaba, casi tímidamente, la nota de un examen. Alta. Muy alta. Cómo si no creyera merecerla.

Pero Peter no era James, ni Sirius. Ni siquiera Remus. A Peter las chicas le aterraban. No porque no quisiera besarlas y probar algo de esas mieles de las que tanto hablaban James y Sirius. Le aterraban porque eran inalcanzables. Porque ellas no parecían verle. Y cuando lo hacían no era para pedirle una cita a él. Sino para acercarse a ellos. Sus amigos.

En el mejor de los casos…

Siempre había quien reparaba en Peter, claro, para reírse de él por parecer, y ser, un poco torpe en clase. Por no responder la pregunta adecuada en el momento oportuno. Por hacer volar un caldero, con un mal ingrediente en pociones, o por convertir esa pluma que tendría que ser ave, en un horrible cactus con alas.

Las chicas no existían para Peter. Porque Peter sabía que para ellas él tampoco existía.

Porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de existir para sus amigos…

Gryffindors. Divertidos. Valientes sin complejos. Capaces de crear el caos más absoluto y conseguir, con cara de niños buenos y una mirada fingidamente arrepentida, una media sonrisa de Dumbledore, un casi severo gesto de Minerva McGonagall, y un castigo que, finalmente, cumplirían juntos y entre risas.

Pero Peter había crecido. Al Peter de 15, casi 16 años, ya no le parecía bien que su única función en las noches de luna llena fuera conseguir parar ese maldito árbol, y recargarse en el hombro de James para poder ver algo más allá del suelo. Ya no le gustaba esperar en esas malditas escaleras y vigilar, mientras ellos asaltaban las cocinas o molestaban a Quejicus. Aunque fuera convertido en rata. Aunque fuera para evitar un castigo más.

Y ahora Peter, a sus veinte años, tenía miedo. Y echaba de menos esas bromas tan propias de Sirius, llamándole, entre risas, _pequeña rata asustada_ al entrar el último por un nuevo pasadizo; o pegándole con suavidad en el cogote, al verlo enrojecer y tropezar, en una de sus ya míticas escapadas adolecentes. Entre las paredes de ese castillo mágico al que ya no volverían. Con Filch y su gata sólo unos metros por detrás.

Esas bromas que tiempo atrás le habían dolido más de lo que nunca habría podido reconocer a sus _amigos_, y que ahora le parecían casi celestiales. Casi. Al menos si pensaba en Lucius Malfoy esperándole en la puerta de casa. Con esa carta. Con la promesa de sobrevivir.

Con Bellatrix Lestrange a su izquierda en ese maldito y oscuro lugar. Con esa risa extraña y la mirada fija en su señor.

Era su vida o la de James. Su vida o la de Lily. Y Peter no quería morir.

* * *

**Nota:** El rating T es por precaución. Por lo que me pueda pasar por la cabeza con Severus, Regulus, Narcisa o alguno de los otros personajes de esta colección de viñetas. Porque sí. Ellos tambien apareceran.


	2. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer.** J. K. _Rowling_ aconsejó, o eso he escuchado por ahí, que los _chicos malos_ nunca cambian y que fijarnos en personas como Snape es una mala idea.

Pues bien esa es la prueba que no soy Jo. Yo amo a Severus. Por ser valiente, y leal. Por equivocarse tanto y por convertirse después en un héroe.

Esa viñeta va por él. **Severus Snape**, _the bravest man I ever knew._

* * *

_- ¿Existen diferencias por ser hija de muggles?__  
_

_Snape dudó un instante. Sus ojos negros, impacientes y repentinamente abatidos, recorrieron la pálida cara y el cabello rojo oscuro._

_- No – dijo – No existe ninguna diferencia._

_- Que bien –dijo Lily, relajándose. Estaba claro que eso la había estado preocupando._

_- Tienes mucha magia – dijo Snape – pude verlo. Todo el tiempo que te observé…__  
_

_Su voz fue desapareciendo, ella no le estaba escuchando, pero se había estirado en el suelo frondoso y miraba hacia las hojas en las copas de los árboles que había sobre ellos. Él la miró con la misma intensidad con la que, tiempo antes, la había mirado en el patio de juegos._

.

Severus Snape cerró los ojos. En esa noche de junio, extrañamente fría, con la música solemne del coro de fondo, oscura, casi inquietante; las nubes ocultaban la luna de Escocia, y la tormenta parecía hacerse inevitable de un momento a otro.

De su mente desapareció, entonces, ese claro en el bosque, que no había vuelto a pisar desde los primeros años de su adolescencia. Ese había sido el momento en que, sin quererlo, gestó su primera traición. El momento que ella recordaría tiempo después, negándole cualquier posibilidad de perdón.

Y aún así... 'si ella lo hubiera perdonado... ¿acaso no habría acabado decepcionando a Lily de una manera u otra?' Ella siempre había sido extraordinariamente valiente, e inteligente. Y bonita. 'Demasiado para alguien como él'.

_- ¿Existen diferencias por ser hija de muggles?__  
_

¿Había mentido a Lily? En cierta manera sí. Porque aunque, en ese entonces, sólo fuera un chico de nueve años, no era eso lo que su madre le había enseñado. Para Eileen, a pesar de estar casada con un muggle (o quizá precisamente por eso), sí habían diferencias.

Irónico. Irónico que su madre, Eileen, que había traicionado, en parte, los ideales de los Prince (los ideales de su infancia y juventud) fuera la primera persona que le hablara de esas devastadoras (y ficticias) diferencias.

Pero al fin y al cabo en eso había consistido su vida. En errores e ironías.

Y traiciones.

_- No – dijo entonces – No existe ninguna diferencia._

Severus tuvo que apoyarse en una de las columnas de la sala, sintiendo crecer un doloroso nudo en su garganta, al evocar la sonrisa de Lily. Al recordar a esa Lily de nueve años. Una vez más.

Porque _esa_ pregunta, y su categórica respuesta en negativo, se volvió en su contra casi seis años después, cuando su _bocaza_ le perdió. Cuando su orgullo los traicionó, a él y también a ella, y un solo insulto estropeó su vida. Y lo hizo para siempre.

Ahora Severus Snape, en ese rincón del castillo que, en realidad, había sido su unico hogar; mirando al cielo, con la frialdad propia del perfecto espía hecha añicos, y unas horribles ganas de acabar con todo, estaba a punto de cometer otra traición.

Una más.

Se iba a traicionar a sí mismo. De nuevo. Y aunque quizá no tuviera sentido reconocerlo ya no sería sólo por ella. También lo haría por Dumbledore (otra terrible ironía) y por la confianza que este había depositado en él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando las nubes le dejaron ver, por fin, la luna creciente, de luz tenue, en esa noche de principios de junio. Se giró y entonces, aunque aún nadie lo había avisado, supo que esa madrugada ya no dormiría en Hogwarts. Intuyó, sin querer creerlo, que esa noche una luz verde y mortal volvería a salir de su varita. De esa varita que, cómo él, había visto ya demasiadas cosas en la vida.

Por el bien común. 'Por Lily, por el mismo Dumbledore, y sí… también por ese niñato de gafas, con esmeraldas en los ojos, al que detestaba y al que ahora no conseguía concebir muerto'.

Porque el plan de Dumbledore había removido en su interior más cosas de las que había querido reconocer. Porque, cómo Severus pensó con una media sonrisa de resignación, al fin _el horrible profesor de pociones_ sentía algo de pena por Harry Potter. 'El niño que siempre sería demasiado parecido a James Potter para poder ser digno hijo de ella'.

Y así a paso lento avanzó hasta su despacho. Convencido que _ese_ era el momento que había esperado Dumbledore. 'De allí Severus Snape ya sólo iría a un sitio esa noche, y sería a cumplir con su destino. A culminar la mayor traición de todas. La que le convertiría en la mano derecha del mismísimo Señor Oscuro. La que haría que todos lo odiasen, aún más'.

Mataría a Dumbledore y sería hasta el final (a ojos de todos sin excepción) el traidor de la Orden. El bastardo que todos veían en él, se transformaría, de nuevo, en un vil asesino.

Para convertirse así, un buen día, en el definitivo traidor del lado oscuro. El espía insospechado que podría brindar después por el fin de Voldemort.

Aunque fuera desde el maldito infierno.

* * *

**Nota.** El fragmento inicial pertenece a Rowling, aunque la traducción es mía, porque no tengo el libro en castellano.

'Por Lily, por Dumbledore… por Harry'. Sí. Los fans de Dragon ball reconoceréis un Severus un poco Vegeta ahí (Por Bulma, por Trunks… por Kakaroto. _Disclaimer_ para el maestro Akira Toriyama también). Tengo cierta debilidad por el lado oscuro. ¿A que se nota?

Y sí... seguro que os habéis dado cuenta... esta escena, en general, está inspirada en una de las tomas extras de la última película. Es mi particular visión de lo que podría pensar Sev ahí.

Un beso. Y si os ha gustado, ya sabéis. Un review pequeño que así me animáis y os puedo traer a Regulus en viñeta muy muy pronto.


	3. Regulus Black

Mi sincero agradecimiento a todas las personas que han dejado su review. Y también un saludo a quienes siguen leyendo esto desde el anonimato (durante mucho tiempo yo tampoco dejé reviews...soy así de tímida ;) ). En realidad esta colección de viñetas no tiene muchas pretensiones, pero disfruto pensando en los traidores de la saga: esos que traicionaron el lado del bien, pero también los que _dejaron tirado_ a Voldemort. Todos ellos con sus motivos y fantasmas interiores.

**Disclaimer:** Ah! y me encantan los Slytherin. Así que ya podéis ver que no soy Rowling.

Hoy va por R.A.B. El no suficientemente valorado **Regulus Black**.

* * *

_Al Señor Oscuro:_

_Sé que moriré mucho antes de que usted lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el verdadero Horcrux y tengo la intención de destruirlo en cuanto pueda.  
Afronto la muerte en la esperanza de que cuando encuentre su igual usted será mortal una vez más._

_R. A. B._

En Grimmault Place Regulus era el pequeño rey. No sólo porque su nombre así lo indicaba. Para Walburga Black no había otro cómo él. El hijo pequeño, obediente y casi sumiso, al que nunca se le ocurriría alzar la voz a sus padres o irse de casa cómo un estúpido proscrito. El que nunca los traicionaría.

Porque Regulus nunca habría querido decepcionar a su madre.

Y nunca lo hizo.

Porque Walburga nunca supo cómo murió su _pequeño _Regulus. Nunca adivinó que el último pensamiento de su hijo predilecto había sido, precisamente, para su otro hijo. Aunque Sirius ya ni siquiera fuera de la família. Aunque ya nunca se dirigieran la palabra.

Walburga nunca pensó que el niño al que adoraba había echado de menos a su hermano, año tras años, desde aquel septiembre en que un _vulgar_ sombrero lo envió a Gryffindor, y las cosas nunca volvieron a ser igual.

.

Regulus nunca había comprendido por qué las cosas cambiaron tanto. 'Por qué el Sirius que jugaba con él en Grimmault Place, el chico que le llamaba _enano _haciéndole rabiar, y al que él admiraba en secreto, había pasado a ser el Gryffindor que le miraba mal al pasar, o que se burlaba abiertamente de él, siempre con esos _imbéciles_ detrás'.

Hasta entonces Sirius sólo había sido el hijo demasiado inquieto de los Black, el que arqueaba las cejas cuando su madre hablaba de dinero y posición social. Ese verano Sirius, en cambio, volvió a casa con el aire de quién ha decidido cambiar el mundo, con discursos aguerridos sobre tolerancia y valor; y una defensa encendida de muggles y mestizos que el Regulus de apenas onze años no alcanzó a comprender.

'¿Por qué no podía dejar de disgustar a Walburga y Orion, si ni siquiera había conocido nunca un solo muggle?'

Después vinó lo peor. Ese septiembre, Regulus se quedó sólo en el andén. Viendo cómo Sirius se alejaba entre risas con esos tres muchachos, dejando grabada en su memoria el momento en que _su_ hermano había llamado _hermano_ a ese tal Potter.

– Estúpido niñato – Había mascullado Bellatrix, aparecida de repente, con el cabello negro y rizado y una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios – Vamos Reg. Cissy te espera en su vagón. Ya está dentro.

Su madre seguía hablando, con el gesto fastidiado y el mentón en alto, a su cuñada Druella, que parecía mil años más vieja desde que Andrómeda había decidido traicionarlos a todos.

Y así, todas las preguntas que, sólo un año atrás, había planeado hacer a Sirius, todas las dudas sobre Hogwarts que pensó que él le aclararía, acabaron por recaer en su prima Bella, que cómo su madre y su tia, se quedó en el andén, mientras, cinco minutos después, él buscaba a Narcisa por el tren.

Porque Bella ya había acabado séptimo hacía tiempo, y fuese cual fuese el motivo por el que se había animado a ir ahí ese día, no parecía tener ganas de volver a pisar ese castillo, dirigido según ella por _un viejo loco. _

Regulus, de cabello negro y ojos grises, de aspecto parecido a Sirius, entró ese día en Slytherin, cómo siempre había querido. Porque no se esperaba otra cosa de un digno descendiente de la noble y antigua casa de los Black. 'Y no sería él quién volviera a darle un disgusto a su família'.

Y con esa meta, la de agradar a los suyos, la de ser el hijo que su madre siempre había querido, vió con digna indiferencia, aunque se sintiera quemar por dentro y le costará _un demonio_ retener el maldito escozor en los ojos, cómo su hermano abandonaba Grimmault Place para siempre, con un portazo y sin un adiós. Cuatro años después de ese día en el andén.

Fue el momento en que creyó comprender que _ese_ Sirius ya no era su hermano. El momento en que todo el peso de los Black cayó sobre él. 'Porque fue a él en quién Bellatrix confió años después, atorgándole el honor de _ser uno de los suyos_, la obligación de dignificar la antigua reputación de los Black, venida a menos, según la propia Walburga, por las _imperdonables_ traiciones de Sirius y Andrómeda'.

Porque Regulus era ya, a esas alturas, el heredero de Orion Black. El hijo en que Walburga había puesto todas sus esperanzas para enterrar sus más escondidas frustraciones.

'¿Por qué que sentido tenía hacer otra cosa, si podía conseguir que su madre estuviera orgullosa de él?'

.

Sólo tiempo después, vió la magnitud de su error. Cuando Kreacher, el mismo elfo al que jugaba a perseguir de pequeño, el que le vigilaba de soslayo en las ausencias de sus padres, apareció casi moribundo. Cuando comprendió cuál era el alcanze de ese horror del que ya formaba parte.

Ese día el pequeño rey de Grimmault Place se encontró con la muerte, a sus aún 18 años, con una sonrisa en los labios. 'Porque si Sirius llegaba a saber lo que había hecho, estaría por fin orgulloso de él'.

* * *

**Nota:** Y Sirius nunca lo supo... De pronto he estado tentada de cambiar el título del fic por el de _Héroes_ (cosa imposible porque el primero es Peter y la proxima en salir a la palestra es Narcisa)... Pero es que nunca me había planteado que Regulus sólo tuviera 18 años... Definitivamente creo que Albus Dumbledore quizá era mayor cuando se dió cuenta de sus errores... en cambio a gente como Regulus sólo les dedicamos _un pobrecito_ de tanto en tanto.

Aquí va mi reivindicación para Regulus...


	4. Narcisa Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** No, no soy J.K. A mí no me gustan los finales con muchas muertes; esos en que sin darte cuenta matas hasta el apuntador.

Aunque no, nuestro personaje de hoy no muere, ni en los libros ni en mi imaginación…

Ella es **Narcisa Malfoy**, orgullosa sangre pura… pero madre al fin y al cabo.

* * *

_Harry alzó la vista instintivamente, pero no encontró ninguna mancha blanca en ese mar marrón y gris. Las lechuzas volaban por encima de las mesas, buscando destinatarios de cartas y paquetes. Una gran lechuza marrón descendió delante de Neville Longbottom, y depositó un paquete en su falda… Neville siempre se olvidaba algo en casa. En el otro extremo del comedor, Draco Malfoy tenía, en el hombro, su lechuza. Llevaba la habitual caja de dulces que le enviaban des de casa. _

.

Narcisa Malfoy, Black antes de casarse con el hombre cuya fotografía presidia el tocador en el que ahora estaba sujeta, observó su propio reflejo en el espejo antes de alisar su cabello con un simple toque de varita. Dejó que el cabello rubio y largo le cayera por la espalda, y se giró con gesto cansado, con la vista perdida en algún lugar de su amplía y elegante habitación. Miró la cama un segundo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí con gesto digno. Hacía ya dos meses que dormía sola. Absolutamente sola en esa gran mansión que era Malfoy Manor.

Habían detenido a Lucius, que había acabado en Azkaban después de esa desastrosa noche en el departamento de Misterios. Y Draco, su pobre y aún demasiado pequeño Draco, había empezado ya sus clases. Y su peligroso y desesperado intento de cumplir con la misión que el Señor Oscuro le había confiado. 'Para castigar a Lucius', digiera lo que digiera Bellatrix. Al fin y al cabo ella no tenía hijos. Narcisa sabía que su hermana no podría comprenderla nunca. No en ese aspecto.

Una vez, años atrás, había respirado tranquila al pensar que, pese a todo, si había algo de bueno en la manera cómo se acabó esa primera guerra, era que ya no habría más noches de insomnio. No pasaría más noches esperando, deseando, la llegada de Lucius con la atención puesta en el tranquilo sueño de ese bebé que entonces era Draco.

Narcisa se alisó el vestido con rabia contenida. Cualquiera que pudiera oír sus pensamientos ahora creería que no era una digna Black, que no deseaba fervientemente que se reconociera, por fin, la superioridad de los sangre pura, descendientes de generaciones y generaciones de magos y brujas brillantes.

Aunque quizá era verdad que lo único que quería en este momento era abrazar a Draco, recuperar a Lucius, y olvidar esa maldita guerra. Acabara como acabara. Poder olvidar que una vez había existido ese Señor Tenebroso del que su esposo había sido ferviente seguidor, era un deseo que venía ya demasiadas veces a su mente.

Después recordaba que aún podían ganar esa guerra. Aún podían recuperar el respeto perdido, y ocupar el lugar que merecían.

Pero ganar una guerra perdiéndolos a ellos, perdiendo a Draco, no tenía ningún sentido para ella. Tampoco para Lucius… y estar convencida de eso hacía que su ausencia fuera más dolorosa. Porque sin él, y ante el inconsciente entusiasmo que había mostrado, o fingido, Draco al conocer su misión, Narcisa se había sentido más perdida y desesperada que nunca.

Había rogado a Snape que la ayudase, que ayudase a Draco. Y no le había importado tener que ir a ese barrio muggle, ni rebajarse ante él, ni tan siquiera afrontar la mirada y la fehaciente disconformidad de su hermana mayor.

Suspiró antes de bajar las escaleras de su casa y pedir el desayuno, con altivez y desdén, a uno de sus elfos. '¿Donde había quedado la consabida dignidad de los Malfoy?'

.

Meses después, aunque había querido culpar a Lucius de la situación de su hijo; aunque (sin testigos) había roto más de un jarrón de Malfoy Manor, maldiciendo el momento en que él había dejado que ese peligro llegara de lleno a su pequeño; sólo pudo respirar un poco más tranquila cuando su esposo, encapuchado y magullado, entró por la puerta de casa.

Draco también había vuelto a casa. Sano y salvo. Vivo pero con algo en su mirada que Narcisa sabía que era miedo. Miedo a lo que fuera que les deparara el futuro.

El mismo miedo con el que ahora apretaba la mano de su esposo, por debajo de la mesa, sin ser vista; dándole fuerzas para entregar su varita a su Señor. Dándole fuerzas para seguir; para sobrevivir a toda esa locura en la que se había convertido su apuesta, antaño entusiasta, por el hombre que se había apoderado ya de su casa, como si fueran sus sirvientes. El hombre que ahora los despreciaba y humillaba en su propio comedor.

El miedo que reconocía en los ojos de Draco, era el mismo sentimiento con el que meses después ella lo buscaría en plena batalla de Hogwarts. Aunque probablemente la fuerza de ese temor fuera entonces, esa inacabable noche de mayo, mil veces peor.

.

– ¿Draco está vivo? ¿Está en el castillo? – Ya sólo importaba eso. Narcisa susurró a Harry Potter con la cabeza tan inclinada que su largo cabello le tapaba la cara.

–Sí –murmuró él en respuesta. Y Narcisa sólo pudo contraer la mano sobre el pecho del muchacho, casi sin controlar los nervios acumulados por la tensión de haber pensado que podía haber perdido a su hijo. Que Draco podía haber muerto en todas esas interminables horas de batalla.

Se enderezó con determinación.

– ¡Está muerto! –gritó. Ya no le importaba si Voldemort ganaba o no. La única forma de que se le permitiera entrar a Hogwarts, y encontrar a su hijo, era como parte del ejército conquistador.

Ni por un momento pensó que pasaría si a continuación alguien más comprobaba el estado de Harry Potter. Ni por un momento temió por su vida, demasiado aterrada por la suerte que podía correr su hijo.

* * *

**Nota:** Madre sólo hay una. Narcisa no tiene siete hijos, ni grandes ideales, pero hay cuatro gestos de ella en los que reparé con especial atención. Ese fragmento del Caliz de Fuego (capítulo 13) en que Draco recibe dulces, el ruego a Severus, el momento en que sujeta la mano de Lucius por debajo la mesa, y la decisión de mentir a Voldemort.

Para mi esos gestos nos dicen no sólo que esa mujer ama, y que Draco no fue precisamente un chico despreciado por sus padres, sino un niño rico mimado… sino también que, con toda su altivez y sus dudosos ideales, esos tres eran una familia. Además... la pareja Lucius – Narcisa me gusta, porque los veo hechos como por encargo, uno para el otro. Menudos dos…

Hasta pronto! Hay alguna otra viñeta aún, tengo algunos personajes (más secundarios) apuntados en mi lista de traidores :)


	5. Barty Crouch Jr

**Disclaimer:** No soy Jo, así que muchos de sus personajes aún son para mí casi completos desconocidos. Tenía la viñeta de Quirinius Quirrell a medias, después de días dándole vueltas, y de pronto ¡plas! **Barty Crouch Junior** se metió por ahí sin permiso.

Aquí y hoy… el siervo leal. Y no obstante el hijo criminal que Bartemius Crouch nunca esperó tener…

* * *

Una guerra nunca pasa en balde para nadie.

O para casi nadie.

Divide las familias y crea odios viscerales entre amigos y antiguos compañeros, entre padres e hijos. Bartemius Crouch, oficial del Ministerio famoso por su agresiva caza de magos tenebrosos, lo sabía. Pero nunca pensó que le pasaría a él.

Nunca creyó posible que la guerra llegará de esa forma a su familia.

Quizá, pensándolo fríamente años después, con su hijo encerrado en casa y su mujer bajo tierra, muerta después de un triste y solitario final en Azkaban (por el bien de su vástago); nunca había llegado a conocer a su hijo, al pequeño Barty, autor de crímenes espantosos.

Tal vez debería haber dedicado más tiempo a la familia, tal vez debería haber trabajado algo menos y vuelto a su casa antes, de vez en cuando, para conocer a su propio hijo.

Eso dirían de él, cuando ya estuviera muerto. Pero, en realidad, eso precisamente es lo que pensaba él mismo, cada vez que se cruzaba, en su casa, con una prenda de ropa de su difunta esposa, o un viejo uniforme de Barty Crouch Junior, su único hijo.

Bartemius Crouch, hombre canoso y exigente, era fanático de las reglas. De las leyes que tanto amaba. Se vestía de manera impecable y la raya del cabello perfectamente recta. Tenía un pequeño e impecable bigote. Pero cuando su esposa se lo pidió. Cuando se trató de su hijo, permitió que este saliera de Azkaban. No lo dejó escapar, claro que no. Lo confinó en su casa con su ya vieja elfa Winky. Pero lo hizo aplicándole un maleficio por el que habría condenado a cualquiera al mismísimo beso del dementor.

Lo hizo con un maleficio imperdonable. 'El menor de los tres', se repetía como un mantra día y noche para aplacar su consciencia, su estricto sentido del bien.

Bartemius Crouch aún recordaba la larga noche en qué leyó el informe de Frank y Alice Longbottom; sabiendo, por primera vez, que su hijo había sido uno de los autores de esa atrocidad.

Aún veía, en sueños, la sonrisa enloquecida de él. La sonrisa cruel de ese chico pálido, con cabello color paja, al recordarle, con minuciosos detalles, cómo había disfrutado con el dolor de la joven pareja. Al recordárselo, porque él mismo, el estricto juez, había ido hasta Azkaban para comprobar que su hijo podía haber cometido, de verdad, algo así.

Terrible, dirían algunos. Porque había sido también él mismo, quien no había dudado en condenarlo, sin dudar siquiera, sólo unos días atrás. 'Cómo el maldito mortífago en que Barty se había dejado convertir'. Al entender, en ese maldito juicio, la naturaleza oscura de su hijo.

.

Porque ya no podía considerarlo su hijo.

Porque en el fondo, años después, Bartemius Crouch supo cual había sido la primera cosa que, al escapar, había pasado por la mente del ya no tan joven Barty Junior. Y no se trataba de él, ni mucho menos de su madre, que tanto lo había querido siempre.

Su _adorado _señor, y esa noche en qué había perdido lo poco que le quedaba de alma, si aún la tenía, era lo único que importaba ya a ese desconocido Barty.

.

Porque él no había traicionado a su hijo. Su hijo le había traicionado a él:

_Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix lo sabían. Eran conscientes del peligro que corrían. Sabían que algún día les podía tocar a ellos. _

_Alice y Frank Longbottom eran también conscientes de ello, aunque desconocieran la suerte que había tenido su hijo, al menos hasta entonces. A diferencia del bebé de los Potter, nunca sería ya el elegido. Y a__ún así, Neville no podría evitar la orfandad. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange y Barty Crouch no habían dudado al planear el asalto a su casa. Su hijo, el regordete bebé que tanto se parecía a Alice, no era un peligro; pero ellos eran aurores preparados. Demasiado bien preparados para no creer que podían saber algo. _

'_Alice y Frank Longbottom eran parte de la Orden, pupilos de Dumbledore que podían decirles donde estaba su amo, ese amo desaparecido en el Valle de Godric, sólo unas noches atrás'. __Los dos mortífagos habían atrapado a Frank desprevenido, de madrugada en la casa familiar que compartía con su esposa, esa Alice de cabello corto y rostro jovial que acababa de dejar a Neville en casa de sus abuelos. Esa Alice que lo último que vería antes de perder la razón sería el rostro de Barty Crouch Junior; al que su familia, su padre y esa madre que acabaría intercambiándose por él, no le importaban ya en absoluto. _

_La magia oscura y el deber de buscar a su señor eran ya más importantes. Mucho más. _

_._

_Ahora Frank, tras recibir más de una docena de cruciatus, permanecía atado en una silla de la sala de estar; rezando, con la poca cordura que le quedaba, que lo mataran y se fueran. _

_Antes que llegara Alice. _

_Barty Crouch Junior miró a Bellatrix, reconociendo el miedo del auror en sus ojos, y rió. Rió porque escuchó el sonido de los pasos de Alice, antes incluso que su esposo. Antes incluso que esa Bellatrix enloquecida, con mirada enardecida, dispuesta a todo para conocer el paradero del Señor Oscuro, ese hombre al que él también era leal. _

_._

_Alice cerró la puerta de casa, sintiéndose, por fin, reconfortada. Después de un día duro y de una noche demasiado larga. Pronto, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. _

_No logró encender las luces del acogedor recibidor. Suspiró al sentir el crepitar de su pequeña chimenea, aún llameante.__ Se quitó, entonces, el abrigo que la cubría en pleno mes de noviembre, con la intención de dejarse llevar por la calidez del ambiente. _

_Pisando uno de los peluches que sus amigos habían comprado para su pequeño hijo, sonrió. Pensó que le pediría a Frank que recogiera ese divertido desastre en qué Neville había convertido su antes siempre ordenada sala de estar. _

_Pero... __De repente un gruñido lastimoso se escuchó muy cerca de ella, en la oscuridad. _

_El miedo la invadió. _

_Se puso en alerta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió unos pasos justo detrás. Unas manos frías la sujetaron sin avisar... __Alguien había surgido de algún lugar, detrás de la puerta, y la había atrapado entre unos brazos que le eran totalmente desconocidos. __Quiso gritar, pero al emitir el primer sonido, el desconocido rió, clavándole la varita en la espalda. Una voz de mujer conjuró un lumos, iluminando con ello la sala, un segundo después. _

_Lo primero que vio Alice, temblando y con los ojos verdaderamente dilatados por el miedo, fue a Frank. Atado y amordazado. Herido pero consciente, con el rostro lleno de ira e impotencia. _

_Bellatrix le sujetó el rostro, y entonces Alice, convencida que los dos morirían esa noche, agradeció que Neville no estuviera ahí. _

_— Ahora verás cómo conseguimos que tu mujercita nos lo cuente todo —. Frank intentó librarse de las cuerdas mágicas que lo mantenían sujeto a la silla, pero sus esfuerzos sólo provocaron la risa histérica de la primogénita de los Black. _

_Barty Crouch Junior sonrío con crueldad entonces. Su exigente padre se horrorizaría cuando lo supiera. Y eso aún le divertía más. _

* * *

**Nota:** Quería comenzar con las traiciones familiares un poco después. Pero Barty eligió salir aquí y ahora. Por suerte no todos los que traicionaron a su familia acabaron con ese grado de locura sordida de Crouch...

Ah! y no os asustéis, no hay muchas viñetas de personajillos como Quirrell, que sino se resiste más va a ser el proximo. Vamos a volver a terreno seguro pronto, y tampoco es que haya una lista muy larga. Pero quería llegar a los diez, o así... una cifra redonda... porque hay traiciones de muchas clases...


	6. Quirinius Quirrell

**Disclaimer:** Ni yo me puedo creer esto (esto ha sido realmente muy difícil). Pero hoy me acerco más a Jo con uno de _esos_ profesores de Defensa con los que nos distrajo brillantemente en sus libros. Aunque sigo sin ser ella…

Aquí y hoy… y que no sirva de precedente… tenemos con nosotros a **Quirinius Quirrell**… ese personajillo con tics nerviosos del primer libro.

* * *

Síndrome de Estocolmo. Esa seguramente era la mejor manera de definir todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

Cada día que pasaba, cada momento que compartía con _ese otro yo_, comprendía más sus motivos, sus ansías de poder y su odio hacía Harry Potter.

Quirinius Quirrell nunca había sido bueno en el extenso y agobiante mundo de las relaciones sociales. Pero habría sido un investigador brillante en el campo de las ciencias oscuras, si sólo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo para probar esa nueva faceta en su vida.

Estaba convencido de ello.

— _Demostrarás lo que vales cuando lleguemos al poder… — le confirmó esa voz ya familiar. _

Fijó, entonces, su vista en la ventana; en el extenso y oscuro bosque donde Severus Snape lo había increpado solo dos noches antes.

— _No hay ni bien ni mal, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo…— le repitió esa misma voz familiar y zigzagueante, cuando el antiguo yo de Quirrell dudó. _

Tembló al notar la influencia de ese extraño ser, que en los últimos meses se había apoderado de él como si se tratase de una enfermedad. Una enfermedad que, cada día, se apoderaba más de todo lo que antes había sido su alma. 'Aunque quizá ese tipo de existencia bucólica ni siquiera fuera real'.

— _Tienes talento, Quirinius. Yo haré que sepas utilizarlo, al fin, para algo útil — La voz que le susurraba era sibilina, pero débil. _

'Supongo que no tengo otra opción'. Quirrell tragó saliva, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Aquel-que-no-podía-ser-nombrado había sido la peor pesadilla de medio mundo mágico una década antes. 'Había agradecido, durante años, no haber estado involucrado en ninguno de los dos bandos en esa primera guerra, y ahora… ahora todo parecía depender de él'.

.

Recordó el ahínco que había puesto en su viaje a Albania.

— _Después del desgraciado accidente de la profesora Galatea Merrythought, creo que eres la persona adecuada para esa asignatura — Le había dicho Dumbledore en junio, antes que él decidiera emprender ese corto, pero intenso período de preparación. _

Vio ahora a Dumbledore, a través de la ventana. El director paseaba por los terrenos, en ese momento, con una sonrisa en los labios. '¿Había sido una suerte o una condena que Albus Dumbledore decidiera confiarle ese puesto a él, precisamente ese año?'.

_Albania había sido un brusco cambio en su, hasta entonces, insípida y tranquila vida de profesor de Hogwarts._

_._

_Había sido profesor de estudios muggles durante años. Siempre hablando a los chicos de esos estúpidos inventos que nunca necesitarían. 'Que no usarían porque su magia ya les proporcionaría todo lo que fuese útil en su mundo'. _

_¡Y por fin tenía la oportunidad de destacar un poco en ese colegio. En ese centenario edificio que, aunque fuese por la fuerza de la rutina, empezaba ya a aborrecer! _

_Caminó a través de ese bosque, en los confines de Albania, pensando en las muchas oportunidades que se abrían ahora ante sus ojos. Había estudiado infinidad de criaturas oscuras en ese viaje que ya llegaba a su fin, pese a observar de lejos a la mayoría. Aunque le atrajeran, también les temía. 'Sólo dos días más. Serian suficientes para tener los conocimientos que su nuevo cargo requería'. _

_Escuchó crujir algo en el bosque, sujetando su varita con temblor. Sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo… Podía ser cualquier cosa… 'Su aventura acabaría allí, quien sabe si con su cuerpo atrapado en las fauces de un hombre lobo, o algo peor'. _

— _Ha-hay algui-alguie-en? — Tartamudeó con voz aguda, cuando creyó oír el crujido de unas ramas cercanas. _

_Nadie contestó, pero las ramas volvieron a crujir. _

_Quirinius Quirrell deseó, por un instante, no haber pisado nunca ese país, y echo a correr al instante, sin molestarse en consultar los mapas que hasta entonces lo habían acompañado y que ahora quedaban abandonados en ese espeso lugar del bosque. _

_Un mal presentimiento lo invadió. Estaba casi seguro que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Casi. _

_._

_Unos minutos después, observó con preocupación su entorno. Ya no sabía en qué lugar del bosque se encontraba. 'Se había perdido de la manera más tonta'. _

_Recordó el bufido de Pomona Sprout cuando, meses atrás, la había acompañado a recoger una rara planta en uno de los extremos del bosque prohibido; y se había desorientado al insistir en volver por otro sitio, ya entonces interesado en algunas de las criaturas oscuras que habitaban esos lares. _

'_Si esa vieja de sombrero parcheado estuviera allí, volvería a mirarlo estupefacta con un gesto tremendamente irritado. Con una mirada que parecería gritarle estúpido, aún sin hablar'. _

'_Si fuera un estúpido no estaría en ese bosque buscando criaturas oscuras porque no habría conseguido el puesto de Defensa, ¿no?', se preguntó sin demasiado convicción, mirando nuevamente a su alrededor. _

_Tenía la horrible sensación que algo o alguien lo observaba. _

'_Tran-tranquilo', se dijo a si mismo mirando la luna llena que brillaba por encima de la copa de los arboles en ese cielo de azules oscuros. _

_Se limpió la túnica con las manos para tranquilizarse, y se apoyó a un árbol, aún con la atención puesta en los miles de sonidos que ahora parecía emitir el bosque. _

_._

_Un sonido parecido a un llanto volvió a estremecerle, pero esta vez no huyó. Combatió su miedo con el poder de atracción que parecía ejercer sobre él ese sonido lastimero. Subió ligeramente su varita con precaución, e iluminó el camino que seguía, dividido entre el deseo de encontrarse con una falsa alarma, y la determinación de descubrir el origen de ese ruido._

— _¿Quién es-es-tá a-ahí? — Preguntó con temor, y la varita de nuevo alzada. _

— _Quirinius Quirrell… — Dijo una voz profunda, que un instante después pareció desvanecerse en el aire. Quirrell se dio la vuelta y ahogó un grito de terror. Un bebé de facciones envejecidas, de un color pálido casi mortal, parecía reptar entre los matorrales, acercándosele. _

_Ahogó un grito al ver ese ser espantoso. Retrocedió, varita en mano, con gesto asustado. _

— _¿Vas a atacarme, Quirinius? — La pregunta, en tono zigzagueante, le heló la sangre. — No podrías, aunque quisieras… — Se escuchó una risa escalofriante, que se perdió en el aire. _

— _¿Sa…sa…sabes mi nombre? — preguntó el antiguo profesor de estudios muggles, con la mano temblando incontrolablemente. Pálido y asustado. _

— _Lord Voldemort sabe muchas más cosas, Quirinius — aseguró. _

_Todo el cuerpo de Quirinius Quirrell tembló a la vez. Pensó, entonces; y casi tuvo la seguridad, en los proximos y eternos minutos de espera que vinieros después, que la última imagen que vería en su vida sería un rayo de luz verde. _

'Recordó_ a Dumbledore, y la oportunidad que le había dado, asignándole como nuevo profesor de Defensa. La oportunidad que, de hecho, le había dado al concederle el puesto de estudios muggles años antes, aunque a la vista estaba… un profesor tartamudo no era el mejor candidato para un colegio de prestigio como Hogwarts'. _

_Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que la decisión estaba tomada. Se trataba sólo de si quería vivir, y tener el poder y la confianza que le daría ese ser aún incompleto, o estaba dispuesto a morir. _

_Miró el cuerpo del supuesto bebé en el suelo. Dudó sólo un instante, y entonces lo cogió. _

.

Y finalmente estaba ahí. Viendo a Dumbledore pasear por los terrenos sin saber el destino que se cernía sobre su alumno más preciado. Pensó en ese mocoso, que le sonreía por los pasillos como si quisiera darle ánimos de algún tipo frente a Snape.

'Si ese chiquillo supiera…'

Suspiró, aún más blanco y pálido que de costumbre. 'Había algo terrible que se vería obligado a hacer otra vez…' Su señor, y ni siquiera sabía en qué momento le había empezado a llamar así, le necesitaba. Tenía que volver a beber sangre de unicornio para él.

Y ya, en esa especie de síndrome de Estocolmo en el que se encontraba sumido, ni siquiera se planteaba porque.

* * *

**Nota:** He tardado un poco… aunque la culpa no es de Quirrell, es de San Fermín… :) Pero vuelvo a estar en casa y os prometo a otro de nuestros traidores muy pronto!


	7. Andrómeda Tonks

**Disclaimer:** Ella… **Andrómeda Black** no es mía, pero es Slytherin… así que… cómo si lo fuera jeje. Todo de Rowling, para variar.

* * *

Sola.

O casi.

¿Qué dirían Druella y Cygnus si la vieran ahora? Si vieran que lo había perdido casi todo. Que su misma hermana le había quitado a la pequeña Dora, sangre de su sangre.

Esa niña mestiza, de dones metamórficos, con la que, junto a Ted, todo había cobrado perfecto sentido.

Pensaba en ellos, en los padres que un buen día, a los diecisiete años dejó de tener. Y, aunque había creído odiarlos, no podía imaginarlos felices por _eso_. Por _ese_ final. 'Aunque no hubieran ido a buscarla, pese al paso de los años, pese al nacimiento de Dora…'

Después de jurarles que nunca, nunca, se casaría con alguien que no fuera Ted… casi treinta años atrás… nunca los había vuelto a ver.

El viejo Cygnus, hombre recto de disciplina inamovible; y la siempre gris Druella, sombra discreta de su cuñada Walburga, la habían expulsado de sus vidas, la habían llamado traidora, y aún así se negaba a creer, que allí donde estuvieran, en el más allá, pudieran ver algo de positivo en el rumbo que habían tomado, al final, las vidas de sus tres hijas.

Narcissa, Andrómeda y Bellatrix.

'Pensar un instante en ese último nombre; en esos nombres juntos, era suficiente para quebrar toda su fuerza de voluntad'. Suficiente para querer olvidar quién era, y porque lloraba la muerte de una hija que aún tendría que estar viva.

Suficiente para desear estar muerta. 'Ser ella la víctima de aquella que, un día, había sido su hermana mayor'.

.

La hija_ traidora_ de Cygnus y Druella no había conseguido huir, finalmente, del estigma de los Black. Porque lo había dejado todo por Ted. Había luchado por lo que era justo, y el destino la había dejado sola, con casi cincuenta años, y un bebé en brazos.

Recordó el rostro aniñado y el cabello rosa chicle de su hija. 'Quería llorar y gritar, encerrarse en casa y olvidarse de ese mundo'. De esa paz que sólo le serviría para recordar que ella sí había perdido la guerra, ¿Por qué, qué sentido tenía seguir sin ellos?

'Ellos, por los que lo había dado todo. Y seguiría dándolo mil veces más, si fuera necesario'.

Andrómeda Tonks, Black en su infancia y juventud, repetiría paso a paso todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, aunque con eso no cambiara el final.

Al fin y al cabo la vida no era justa…

Recordó el momento en qué, con temblores, se enfrentó al cuerpo sin vida de su hija, en ese gran comedor de Hogwarts, convertido en una gran morgue; en una enfermería improvisada también.

El instante en qué se cruzó con ellos. Con los Malfoy. Con Narcissa. 'Que se enfrentarían a un juicio, pero estaban vivos. Vivos, pese a todo'.

Cissy había tenido más suerte que ella; y aunque había comprendido que _eso_ sólo lo había decidido el azar, no estaba orgullosa de haber sentido celos de su hermana menor. Con la que tampoco hablaba desde su más tierna juventud.

'No deseaba a nadie el tormento que, a partir de ahora, la acompañaría para siempre'. Aunque Teddy fuera un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

El pequeño cuerpecito se movió en sus brazos, y Andrómeda volvió a ser consciente que se encontraba en la puerta de casa, en su maldito jardín. En ese lugar lleno de árboles bien cuidados que tanto gustaba a Nymphadora de niña. El jardín en el que jugaría, años después, lo único que ahora tenía sentido en su vida.

Suspiró.

Con la guerra finalizada, tenía que volver a luchar.

Y ahora eran sólo dos.

Ella; en su vieja casa, en la que tantas cosas habían pasado con Ted y en la que, juntos, habían visto crecer a Nymphadora; y ese bebé que era su nieto y que ahora tendría que criar.

'Porque, qué diablos, no renunciaría a ese consuelo por nada del mundo'.

Después de una vida entera de lucha, Andrómeda Tonks se enfrentaba a la mayor prueba de su vida. 'Ninguna madre tendría que enterrar, nunca, a una hija'.

Ninguna madre debería estar ahí, recordando el momento en qué había llorado frente a la lápida de su pequeña. Recordando a esa bebé, _su_ bebé, de cabellos rosas, aunque no siempre.

A la chica con camisetas chillonas, que se había enamorado de un hombre mayor, y había demostrado la misma testarudez que su madre al luchar por él. A la mujer que no había lamentado enamorarse de un hombre lobo, pese a la insistencia, pesimista, de él.

Dora, esa Hufflepuff luchadora de la que tan orgullosa se sentía. 'A diferencia de lo que habían sentido sus padres de ella misma'.

Porque, frente a todos Andrómeda era la hija _traidora_, aquella que había ido en contra de las creencias aprendidas des de pequeña; aquella que había _traicionado_ los estándares de la casa Slytherin, pese a ser una más en ella. 'Pese a haberse sentido parte de esa casa, durante siete largos cursos'.

La chica, ahora mujer mayor, que había renunciado a todo por amor. Y a la que, tantos años después, habían truncado su final feliz.

Cerró los ojos, evitando las lágrimas. Evocando esas tardes de verano, en qué Ted jugaba con su hija en el jardín, mientras ella preparaba limonada en la cocina, a la manera muggle. 'Cómo le gustaba a Ted, y cómo tanto habrían odiado sus padres'.

.

El pequeño Teddy lloró en el triste presente. 'Debía tener hambre, y ella debía aparcar su dolor, para atenderle'.

Definitivamente no era el momento de volver a llorar.

* * *

**Nota:** Este personaje me gusta mucho más que Quirrell, que conste. Pero era trampa no poner al profe tartamudo. Si hablo de traidores, he de ponerlos a todos. Al menos a los principales.

Cabe decir que era la hija _traidora_, porque así lo veían sus padres y la pesada de Walburga. Pero en realidad Andrómeda tenía que ser una mujer fiel a su familia, a la que de verdad le devolvió el cariño que ella se merecía… Ted y Dora… Una mujer desafortunada, pese a los años felices que pasó con los suyos, porque enterrar al amor de su vida y a su hija debió ser durísimo…


	8. Igor Karkarov y Augustus Rookwood

**Disclaimer:** A Rowling no lo sé… pero a mí me daban dos, xD.

**Augustus Rookwood**, e **Igor Karkarov** los dos juntitos en una misma viñeta. Mortífagos con vidas _algo_ cruzadas.

* * *

— ¿Cuántos serán lo suficientemente valientes como para regresar cuando sientan la Marca Tenebrosa volviéndose negra en sus brazos? ¿Y cuántos serán lo suficientemente tontos como para no volver? — Preguntó Lord Voldemort, con maligna diversión y por enésima vez, en ese oscuro y pequeño cementerio, en el mismo momento que Igor Karkarov huía hacía el norte. Para Igor, huir no era sólo hacerlo de una serie de barbaridades que ya no pensaba cometer, era también la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Al fin y al cabo él mismo había delatado a una considerable cantidad de antiguos compañeros.

'Compañeros con los que había vivido suficientes cosas, cómo para saber que ya era igual lo que hiciese. Sólo le quedaba huir'.

Para vivir.

Nadie en las filas del Señor Tenebroso le perdonaría _esa_ declaración en la que, con su colaboración; el Ministerio (para regocijo de amigos de muggles y sangresucias) había reunido suficientes pruebas para encerrar, durante años, a gente como Augustus Rookwood y Barty Crouch Junior.

No iba a decir ahora que _eso_ fuese injusto. Que huir y dejar su sorprendentemente respetable puesto de director en el pasado, fueran circunstancias que ya no creía merecer. No era ningún santo, ni había pretendido serlo.

Ni siquiera lamentaba muchas de las cosas que había hecho en el pasado. Sin embargo había descubierto nuevas maneras, menos comprometidas y más agradecidas, de vivir su vida. En su puesto de director de Durmstrang, en ese colegio donde nunca le mirarían mal por su pasado, porque la magia oscura formaba parte de su forma de entender la educación, y la vida; sólo tenía que dirigir a un grupo de chavales en pleno crecimiento, y a profesores bien dispuestos a enseñarlos.

Conservaba aún algún negocio _extra_. Claro. 'El ser humano no vivía sólo de buenas intenciones, e Igor Karkarov lo sabía mejor que nadie'. Al fin y al cabo no se hubiera salvado de Azkaban si no hubiese dicho esos nombres. No hubiera vivido esos años en paz sin esa declaración, aunque ahora le tocase huir; para intentar no morir.

.

Los meses que después pasó en esa fría cabaña al norte del país, no dejó de preguntarse si algún día sus antiguos compañeros lo encontrarían. Era probable que fuera así, aunque prefería no pensar en cómo sería ese final.

'Conocía demasiado bien como actuaba esa gente, mortífagos de la calaña de Augustus Rookwood'. Aún podía oler esa sensación de miedo y sangre por todas partes, de la primera y única vez que había compartido una misión con él'.

.

_Miembro del departamento de Misterios, Rookwood no solía participar en misiones peligrosas por ese entonces. Su principal obligación era la de reunir información para su señor. Conseguir que distintas fuentes del ministerio confiaran en él, para poder traicionar al mismísimo ministro de Magia. 'Reunir información increíblemente valiosa para el Señor Tenebroso, era su mayor orgullo'. _

_Sin embargo, conocer casi todos los rincones del ministerio, y de otros tantos edificios oficiales, le daba ventaja. Al menos si se trataba de intentar escabullirse en uno de esos lugares, aunque sólo fuera para volver locos a aquellos que se hacían llamar la Orden del Fénix, y que parecían encantados y dispuestos a caer en todo tipo de trampas, dejando con su estúpida valentía a más de un compañero muerto en el camino. _

_Esa vez, que Igor Karkarov nunca olvidaría, debían hacerles creer que buscaban algo importante en el despacho sobre criaturas mágicas de la delegación del gobierno en Gales. El objetivo real: eliminar a tantos miembros de la resistencia cómo fuera mágicamente posible. _

_Karkarov nunca olvidaría la varita de Rookwood en las costillas de esa chica. El grito de uno de sus compañeros, y la risa de alguno de los hombres del Señor Oscuro. _

_Igor Karkarov no podría olvidar, aunque quisiera, el rostro deformado por la rabia de Augustus Rookwood, minutos después de esa escena. Cuando lejos de allí, Rookwood por fin se había quitado la máscara, y había renegado contra el hechizo que le había impedido acabar __su trabajo__. La luz rojiza que había salvado a esa chica. _

_Rookwood tenía mirada de loco en ese instante. Esa mirada desquiciada que él mismo vería al final de su vida. _

'_Porque aunque él, Igor Karkarov, todo un exdirector de Durmstrang, sólo acabaría siendo un muerto más en esa guerra, tendría un asesino con nombre y apellido'. _

_Lord Voldemort nunca gastaría su tiempo en algo así, pero tampoco mandaría a cualquiera a buscarle. 'Un traidor siempre debía pagar. Y quién mejor para hacerle pagar por todo, que quién creía haber pasado más de una década en Azkaban por su culpa'. _

_Quién mejor para torturar a Karkarov hasta la muerte, que el hombre vivo que más lo odiaba. _

Al fin y al cabo, después todos recordarían a Augustus Rookwood cómo el asesino del siempre alegre Fred Weasley. Aunque a Rookwood hubiese muertes, — en concreto una —, que lo _habían _satisfecho mucho más.

* * *

**Nota:** No sabemos quién mató a Igor Karkarov. Esta es una teoría, que además me va de perlas. Porque os presento a dos traidores sin mucha historia en la serie, comparables en ciertos puntos. Augustus Rookwood ocupó un lugar en el ministerio, y acabó (o quizá lo hizó siempre) pasando información a Voldemort y siendo uno de sus mortífagos. Igor Karkarov no sabemos a lo que se dedicaba antes, pero primero fue mortífago, para volver finalmente al lado de la luz, aunque sólo fuera por puro interés (según mi particular punto de vista).


	9. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer:** Aquí, de vacaciones… haciendo un esfuerzo para ponerme en la piel del mismísimo **Sirius Black**,… Porque no, no soy J. K. Rowling y, a diferencia de ella, no le tengo mucha simpatía a Canuto…

Aunque bueno, intento hacer esto con objetividad… sin pensar mucho en mis manías Slytherin… ;)

* * *

La palabra _traidor_ no había resonado nunca antes en su cabeza. No con esa fuerza. Porque ser un traidor, hasta entonces, había sido algo liberador.

Había ido en su naturaleza de chico rebelde.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, con once años, subió a ese tren, al Hogwarts Express, preguntándose si podría romper con la tradición familiar. Esa tradición que, hasta entonces, había enviado, incluso a su prima favorita, Andrómeda, algo astuta pero agradable, a Slytherin.

Esa tradición, tan arraigada como la de la pureza y la sangre, por la que su madre Walburga estaba convencida que él también terminaría vistiendo de verde y plata. Aunque siempre hubiera sido irremediablemente más descarado, y menos obediente, que su hermano Regulus.

Había sido un_ traidor_ orgulloso de serlo.

Porque era orgullo sí. Ese sentimiento que sentía al saber que él, Sirius (el primogénito de Orión y Walburga) era un _traidor_ para los Black. 'Para esa familia que ya no quería reconocer como suya; en especial para su insoportable madre... y su odiada prima, Bellatrix, la perfecta primogénita de los Black'.

.

_- ¿Slytherin? - delgado, con el cabello negro y con ese aire indefinido de haber sido querido, incluso adorado, ahí estaba James Potter. Había hablado antes con él. Pero recordaría ese instante cuando, horas y días más tarde, intentara recordar porque ese chico de cabello despeinado le había caido bien des del principio. Realmente bien. _

_-¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que mejor me voy, ¿te vienes? – preguntó James. Aunque en ese momento Sirius no sonrío. _

_-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin – dijo._

_-Rayos– dijo James– Y a mí que me parecías normal. __  
__Sirius sonrió esta vez. A él, su familia, nunca le había parecido muy normal. _

_-Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías, si tuvieras que elegir?-_

_James levantó una espada invisible:_

_-¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi padre._

Sin duda Sirius no quería ser igual que su padre. Pero era así como debía ser: distinto a Orión. Nunca antes, como en ese momento, lo había visto tan claro.

_El chico de cabello negro, semilargo y grasoso, al que James había interrumpido, hizo un ruidito de disgusto. James se giró hacia él. _

_-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?_

_-No – dijo el niño que después conocería cómo Severus Snape, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa – Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito..._

Definitivamente Sirius no pensaba ir a Slytherin. 'Por nada del mundo', pensó dándose cuenta que, de una manera u otra, esperaba ya acabar en Gryffindor.

_-¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? – interrumpió el mismo Sirius, sonriendo de nuevo a su __felizmente__ encontrado nuevo amigo, James. Observando, a la vez, con diversión; como el chico aún desconocido (junto a la niña pelirroja y respondona que lo acompañaba), salía de allí con disgusto. _

James sería, a partir de entonces, algo más que su mejor amigo.

.

James Charlus Potter ocuparía el lugar de hermano, que Regulus dejaría con el tiempo...

'No tanto tiempo, después de todo'. Un año y poco más para empezar a alejarse realmente, otros siete para creer aborrecerlo.

'El pequeño Regulus, primero Slytherin, y después mortífago, del que poco a poco acabaría distanciándose'.

Sirius sería durante su adolescencia la oveja negra de la familia, la pesadilla en los planes de Walburga Black. Tan traidor como su tío Alphard. Orgullosamente portador de ese y otros títulos igual de desagradables, igual de inmerecidos; llevados igualmente con la frente alta y una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Traidor. Una decepción para la familia Black.

.

Pero esta vez era distinto. La palabra traidor, referida a él, ya no era motivo de risas cómplices entre amigos, de muecas de disgusto bien disimuladas en los pocos momentos de soledad de su adolescencia. Ya no era algo con lo que, al fin y al cabo, podía vivir.

Todo el mundo creía que los había traicionado. A él. A James, su hermano y amigo. A Lily, esa chiquilla que, contra todo pronóstico, había acabado colándose en sus recuerdos de juventud, casi como un amigo más. Porque no había duda, si ella era la chica de James, era también parte de ellos.

'Porque alguien los había traicionado. Y no había sido él, pero poco importaba ya'. Los habían traicionado, al fin y al cabo.

A James y Lily. Y a Harry. Su pequeño ahijado. 'Tan pequeño y ya huérfano…'

El niño que, años después, no recordaría la voz de su madre, ni la risa de su padre.

.

Mientras Sirius notaba como algo, lo que fuera, lo arrastraba al fondo de esa cela, la palabra traidor le hablaba de Peter, del amigo al qué él, sólo él y mil veces él, había propuesto cómo guardián. Al que él había confiado la vida de sus amigos.

_Y esa traición había sido sólo su culpa. Su maldita culpa. _

Sirius viviría, en esa lúgubre cárcel llamada Azkaban, con la palabra traidor grabada en la mente. 'Aunque fuera otro el que los hubiera traicionado'.

'Porque algún día él encontraría el verdadero traidor'. Aunque eso no le devolviera a sus amigos. Aunque eso no le garantizará el perdón de Remus, del que había desconfiado estúpidamente.

.

Por una cosa u otra. O por todas a la vez. Sirius no podía dejar de pensar que esa era su culpa.

* * *

**Nota:** Uf, eso ha sido duro…


	10. Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Por extraño que os parezca, hoy toca un gryffindor… **Percy Weasley **…

No es mío… aunque quisiera comprenderlo un poco mejor… porque JK casi no le dio tiempo a rectificar. ¡Un segundo después, Rowling mataba a Fred!

* * *

– ¿_Oh, eres prefecto, Percy? Deberías haber dicho algo antes, ¡no teníamos ni idea! – La risa de Fred indicaba su ironía. Los gemelos nunca habían entendido que el mundo debía regirse por unas normas. 'Que no se podía ir por allí haciendo bromas, como si no importase nada más'. _

– _Sí, bueno, Percy no querría trabajar para nadie con sentido del humor, ¿verdad? Percy no reconocería nunca una broma, de ninguna manera –_.

Sabía que _esa_ era la frase favorita de sus hermanos. 'Porque en su familia no podían entender que era importante tener ambición, que él quería ser mejor… dejar la Madriguera y vivir conforme a sus posibilidades'. Y no. Percy no creía que eso fuera arrogancia, ni ningún tipo de petulancia. Si él se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría llegar dónde quisiera… Tendría un buen futuro en el ministerio, más allá de ese puesto en el que Arthur Weasley parecía tan feliz, pero por el que ganaba tan poco.

.

Percy había sido el tercer hijo de Arthur y Molly.

Cuando él había nacido, Bill y Charlie ya eran prácticamente dos amigos. El pequeño Bill había superado sus celos iniciales al ser destronado como hijo único, y ya podía jugar con Charlie, que para ese entonces había aprendido a caminar. Por eso, Molly Weasley siempre pensó que su entonces hijo menor se llevaría mucho mejor con sus hermanos pequeños, esos con los que sólo habría dos años de diferencia. Y con los que, por eso mismo, tendría muchas más cosas para compartir.

Pero George y Fred fueron gemelos inseparables casi des de su primer llanto.

Demasiado diferentes a él.

Percy siempre fue ese niño callado, reflexivo y estudioso que quiso ser mejor. 'No era fácil crecer entre seis hermanos más'. No lo era tampoco para él, aunque Ron creyese ser el único al que eso verdaderamente afectaba.

Por eso, esa vez pensó que sus padres eran injustos. Arthur y Molly daban por hecho que Fudge sólo lo quería en su oficina para espiarlos, con el propósito de mantener un ojo siempre vigilante en la Madriguera. 'Completamente cegados por su fe en Albus Dumbledore, y su mirada siempre crítica al Ministerio de Magia,... no podían ver dónde era capaz de llegar su hijo'. O al menos eso pensaba él, el siempre correcto Percival Ignatius Weasley.

Porque, después de su particular fracaso en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. 'Cuando no fue capaz de darse cuenta que su jefe, el viejo señor Crouch, estaba actuando bajo la maldición Imperio'. Percy creyó fervientemente que su carrera estaba acabada, aún antes de comenzar. Y ahora que, devoto de las reglas, conseguía ese puesto en la oficina de Fudge, sus padres insinuaban que no había sido nombrado por su valía.

Percy Weasley quiso gritar. Dejar las normas a un lado, y decirle a sus padres que sus hermanos podían parecerse mucho más a ellos, pero nunca serían mejores que él. Porque era él quien había conseguido un puesto junto al ministro de Magia. Era él quien había superado las ya de por si escasas expectativas laborales de sus padres. 'Era él quien después de todo, tendría un futuro mejor. Nunca sería el excéntrico aficionado a los muggles que, sin ninguna ambición más que la de trabajar, parecía ser su padre en el ministerio'.

Por eso había roto completamente las relaciones con su familia. Su orgullo le había impedido reconocer que, en realidad, ni él mismo había soñado conseguir un puesto tan bueno con tanta rapidez. Percy se mudó entonces a Londres, y se negó a saludar a su padre en los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia.

Le mandó una carta a Ronald, advirtiéndole que se alejara de Harry Potter. 'Que no se dejará influenciar por el mal criterio de sus padres'.

Percy Weasley quería demostrar que sus padres estaban equivocados, y él tenía razón.

'Pero se equivocó'.

.

Y aunque, ahora, hubiera vuelto a casa. Aunque estuviera en ese comedor rodeado de su familia, con Bill y Charlie bromeando sobre lo extraño que era que alguien como Audrey, se hubiera fijado en él… Aunque todo pareciese tan igual,… ya no volvería a ser lo mismo.

Porque no era Fred, quién bromeaba. Porque George parecía ahora tan serio, que ni siquiera se parecía algo al chico que había sido alguna vez.

.

— _¡Estás de coña, Perce! —gritó Fred cuando el mortífago con el que estaba luchando se derrumbó bajo el efecto de tres Hechizos Aturdidores distintos. Thicknesse había caído al suelo con pequeños pinchos saliéndole por todas partes, parecía estarse convirtiendo en una especie de erizo de mar. Fred miró a Percy con regocijo. —Realmente estás bromeando, Perce… no creo haberte oído bromear desde que tenías…—_

'_¿Cuántas veces, en realidad, se había permitido bromear delante de sus hermanos?'. Percy no lo recordaba, y Fred ya nunca se lo diría. Porque en ese mismo instante, aquél mayo de 1998, el aire explotó… y en esa fracción de segundo, cuando el peligro parecía temporalmente a raya, el mundo se desgarró'. _

— ¡Papa! ¿Nos vuelves a explicar cómo es Hogwarts? —. Repentinamente, la voz de la pequeña Molly le hizo volver a la realidad. Audrey llevaba a la niña en brazos, y esa sonrisa franca y contagiosa en los labios.

'Aún había cosas, en ese mundo, por las que valía la pena intentar perdonarse así mismo'.

Y Percy sabía que, tarde o temprano, George también volvería a ser un poco él. 'Lo haría por la memoria de Fred. Y porque, fuese como fuere, la vida siempre acababa por seguir su curso'.

* * *

**Nota:** No es una excusa… pero esta es mi particular vuelta al cole. Sé que he tardado mucho, pero tenía la inspiración totalmente _out_. Un abrazo a todas/todos.

Aún falta una última viñeta. ¡Mundungus y Kreacher os esperan en ella!


	11. Kreacher y Mundungus Fletcher

**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling, aunque Escocia no debe estar tan mal, no?

**Kreacher**, y **Mundungus Fletcher** nos visitan y cierran así, con su onceavo capítulo, este fic de viñetas…

* * *

Sus noches como mortífago nunca han sido tan largas, tan cargadas de culpa. El sol de esa fría mañana de diciembre aún no ha salido, cuando Regulus Black llega a casa.

Está cansado y helado de frío, o quizá de un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia que nunca pensó que acabaría por reconocer. Los Black nunca han querido a sus elfos domésticos. Ellos son sólo eso: ayudas para las tareas domésticas, pequeños esclavos de orejas vistosas y aspecto andrajoso.

Pero Regulus ha descubierto ya que tiene el mejor elfo del mundo, y no vivirá lo suficiente para enorgullecerse de su certero descubrimiento.

-¡Kreacher!-Lo llama cuando llega. El elfo aparece en el recibidor. –Sabes si mi madre está despierta?

-No, amo. No lo está -. Responde pomposamente, como siempre que habla de ella.

-Desayunaremos los dos, tengo noticias. – Su voz, tenue y oscura, no indica en absoluto que, en realidad, sean _buenas noticias_.

Kreacher escucha al amo Regulus, casi sin respirar. 'Porque la palabra del amo es casi sagrada, y después de haberle contado, días atrás, con todo detalle, su terrible experiencia en la cueva, lo último que el elfo espera es que el amo Regulus quiera que le lleve ahí'.

.

Sin quererlo, porque Kreacher no tiene derecho a expresar sus emociones (ya que, además, nunca nadie le ha dicho que él debe tenerlas), su cara refleja de pronto el terror que le produce la idea de volver a ese lugar.

Pero Regulus Black insiste. Y Kreacher no se puede negar.

Quizás sea una locura, pero Regulus le promete que va a poder volver a casa, sano y salvo. Y Kreacher no sólo acepta, también le cree.

Entonces, Regulus abraza Kreacher. El elfo nunca ha sido abrazado, así que ese sentimiento reconfortante que le invade es completamente nuevo para él, y le gusta.

.

Cuatro noches después, Kreacher está esperando impacientemente junto a la ventana. Pronto ve ahí la mirada del amo Regulus: está reflejada en el cristal porque el joven Black, en realidad, está detrás de él.

La mirada que le devuelve el cristal es, a la vez, decidida, valiente y peligrosa. Son los ojos grises del joven Regulus Black. Aunque expresan cosas que Kreacher nunca antes vio en él.

-Vamos, Kreacher.-Ordena con voz serena pese a todo. El elfo asiente y él, Regulus, como si tuviera cinco años y Walburga acabará de ordenarle que no se aleje de Kreacher, le coge la mano. Con un ruidoso chasquido, ambos desaparecen de Grimmauld Place, número 12.

Kreacher muerto de miedo. Regulus aparentemente tranquilo, 'pero también aterrado en realidad': Toda su vida pensó que moriría en una mansión llena de nietos, con una bella esposa de conveniencia y un par de hijas arrogantes y guapísimas. 'Pero más vale morir joven y en paz, haciendo algo por compensar sus errores, que viejo y atormentado', se repite.

Kreacher no sabe que esa noche se quedará sólo, porque Walburga nunca superará la pérdida de su hijo. Aunque, en realidad, él mismo no podrá recuperarse totalmente de esa muerte, esa que no comprenderá hasta casi dos décadas después.

.

'Tembloroso el elfo llegará a la cueva,… y pedirá a Regulus que no le obligué a ir'. Su amo, ahora más fingidamente imperturbable que nunca, le hará una sola señal para que suba… para que vaya y le guie hasta ese objeto del que Kreacher no sabrá casi nada hasta el final. El elfo accederá finalmente, aunque sea entre lloriqueos. 'Porque la palabra del joven amo no puede contradecirse'.

- Hay que beber el líquido de allí, joven Regulus - dirá, tragándose su propio miedo ('Porque un elfo no puede sentir ese terror: no tiene ese derecho') - Me ofrezco a hacerlo por usted-. Añadirá Kreacher con una reverencia.

-No será necesario, lo haré yo-. Sentenciará el mago ante la estupefacción de su fiel acompañante.

Nada de lo que Kreacher diga o haga podrá impedirlo.

-Pase lo que pase, quiero que dejes esta réplica del relicario en lugar del original… y que te lleves este medallón (el verídico), ¿entendido? – La firmeza en la voz de Regulus, aún asustará más al pobre, y ya desamparado, elfo de los Black.

-Sí, lo haré amo Regulus -. '¿Por qué quien es un simple elfo, para desobedecer a un Black?'

-Destrúyelo – Pedirá finalmente el hermano menor de Sirius Black, aunque Kreacher ya nunca pueda prometerle que lo hará.

El elfo asentirá con sollozos, observando cómo su joven amo se deja arrastrar de pronto por esas criaturas tétricas, muertas en realidad, aparecidas de todas partes sin avisar.

Desaparecerá entonces (siguiendo órdenes) convencido que debe obedecerle e ignorante del porque, aunque nunca podrá destruir ese objeto que acabará considerando (con el paso de los años) otra pertenencia más de su adorada dueña Walburga Black.

.

Y los años se convertiran en decadas. Kreacher, sólo en esa gran mansión, perderá (a pasos agigantados) toda noción de ninguna realidad. 'Regulus, con el deseo de protegerle, nunca le habrá explicado que él mismo abandonó los ideales de los Black'.

Por eso, y por la forma cómo el _maldito amo _Sirius le tratará, correrá (años después) al lado de las señoritas Bella y Narcisa: 'Agradables, amables, casi complacientes con el ya viejo Kreacher'.

Y les dirá lo que quieren oír, que el punto débil de Sirius Black es su ahijado Harry Potter. Traicionará así, des del punto de vista de muchos, la consigna de ser siempre fiel a un Black. Aunque Kreacher no crea que pueda traicionar a un amo por el que no siente ningún tipo de pleitesía, y quien al fin y al cabo, nunca le ha prohibido expresamente contar _eso_ a nadie.

No será hasta mucho después, 'incluso con esa sangresucia Granger ahí', que comprenda que las cosas no son del todo así. Al fin y al cabo nunca podrá estar suficientemente agradecido a Harry Potter, que le ha _devuelto_ el medallón de su señor.

El medallón que ese ladrón de Mundungus Fletcher robó una vez.

.

Ese hombre regordete y sin afeitar…

Dung, casi tan andrajoso (y a veces mal oriente) que el mismo Kreacher ha creído ya sentir náuseas muchas de las veces, en el pasado y en el presente, que ha intentado evitar que robará las cosas de los Black.

Ese ladrón, dado a la cobardía, que como otros muchos despreciará a los elfos domésticos, sin saber que mientras él huya y se esconda para salvar su vida, sin intentar ayudar a Alastor Moody, compañero de misión, - en esa Orden del Fénix en la que Dumbledore le introdujo una vez-; Kreacher será recordado por muchos cómo ese viejo elfo, que cuchillo en mano… en una guerra que no es la suya… acabará por gritar eso de:

– ¡Luchad! ¡Luchad! ¡Luchad por mi Amo, defensor de los elfos domésticos! ¡Luchad contra el Señor Tenebroso, en nombre del Valiente Regulus! ¡Luchad! – Mientras una peculiar orda de elfos domésticos termina por doblegar _a su manera_ a más de un fornido mortífago.

'Ese grito de guerra, el del viejo elfo Kreacher, que décadas después, los estudiantes de Hogwarts estudiaran en sus libros de historia'.

Mundungus Fletcher, en cambio, sobrevivirá paradoxalmente en Azkaban, acusado de hacerse pasar por un terrible inferi sin vida.

* * *

**Nota:** Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado :). Ya habéis visto que no he incluido a Dobby porque creo que, en su caso, era casi un deber _pasar_ de los Malfoy con lo mal que lo trataban :)

O quizá es porque, como buena Slytherin, me cuesta mucho ponerme en la piel de alguno de los elfos domésticos de esta nuestra saga favorita. Kreacher es algo distinto, porque es de Regulus Black… y adoro a Regulus Black!

He tardado sí, ya lo sé. Siempre me da pereza despedirme de mis fics y esta es la última viñeta de este. Tengo otras cosas en mente, pero creo que no voy a poder retrasar mucho más, el momento inevitable de publicar otro long fic… (Aunque ahora mismo no sé cuando, porque el mundo real me reclama con insistencia).


End file.
